White and Crimson
by LuvVincent
Summary: Zhang HeSima Yi. They say opposites attratct, and two 'lovers' prove it. But will they remain as they are, or will they change, along with their contry. VERY sadistic. VERY yaoi. VERY lemony!
1. Servitude

Hey, this maybe just a one shot, but if you want, I will continue it, I have an idea for a storyline! Anyways, here you go, enjoy my sadistic side! Btw, thanks to Meka for being my inspiration!

**White and Crimson – Chapter 1 Servitude.**

I have never been too averse to My Lord's ministrations, in fact, I enjoy the pain as much as he enjoys giving it, it is fairly strange, but I don't care. At first, I was a little shocked, true, he always seemed a little… sadistic, but even I could not believe he could be so much so.

I am jerked out of my thoughts as My Lord pulls a little on the rope collar fastened round my neck. I have taken too long. I sigh, knowing my mistake will be punished later, but regardless I kneel between his thighs and begin to undo his belt buckle. He is already aroused, and I can see his erection already straining against his purple and blue leggings.

"He." He growls, and I jump out of my daze to release his straining arousal, and I am apparently quick enough as he says,

"You know you are beautiful, He."  
I smile inwardly at the comment, and then I feel his hands in my hair, pulling the butterfly clip to free my ponytail. He always said that my dark hair looked better down, but I never wore it openly like that… It was for him only.

I take a deep breath before slowly working the entire length of his arousal into my mouth until he touches the back of my throat, and I swallow, causing vibrations to travel along his cock, and he moans appreciatively. I seem to be serving him well tonight.

"Hmmm, we could use this talent of yours as an advantage…"

My mouth goes slack for a moment; _Does he mean to share me… no… surely not_. He seemed to have noticed my sudden lack of enthusiasm, as he chuckles and tugs the rope, pulling my head up sharply, and pulling my back straight, so that our faces are inches apart. His arousal falls from my mouth as he stares deep into my eyes, "Ah, do not worry my little slave, I would _never_ let you go." He speaks those words with so much venom and dark promises that I feel a pang of fear slice through me as his magic would. He laughed again at the flicker of fear that must have crossed my face, before standing, chocking me until I also stand. He pulls me over to the bed, and he ties the rope round my neck to the headboard, so that my head is resting on the soft silk pillows, my neck stretched. He then ties each of my wrists to the bedposts, along with my legs, eliminating any chance of escape, before leaning over me on all fours. "Do you like being restrained?" I know it isn't a question, he never asks me anything… he commands and I follow. He wants an answer, I can tell by the narrowing of his eyes, so I manage to mutter,

"Yes, Y- Master." I bite my lip slightly, I nearly spoke his name, ever-forbidden on my tongue, he seems to be in one of his better moods, as he over-looks my mistake, preferring to capture my lips in one of his brutal kisses. He does not need to ask for entrance, as I grant it immediately, and he never refuses an invitation. His skilled tongue probes my mouth, tasting every fibre of me, before he breaks the kiss to tear of my garments. He always says how beautiful I am, always before filling me. Tonight will be no exception, as he quickly discards his shirt and kicks off his trousers.

He crawls up the entire length of my body to whisper in my ear, "Beg me for it He… tell me how much you want me." I look into his dark emerald eyes, and I cannot resist… who could?

"Master… please, I want you. I _need _you…" I murmur. He pulls sharply on my hair, making my cry as my bonds cut slightly into my skin,

"Louder…" He teases as he leans back, pulling my body closer to him, causing my bonds to burn and cut my wrists even more and making me fight for breath. I can hardly speak because of the tightening rope round my throat, but he commands, I obey,

"Master! Pleeease!!" I manage to yell." As he moves his throbbing cock to my entrance, he teases me yet again,

"Please what butterfly?" Something snaps inside me, as it does every time I am with him, and I cant help but cry for him,

"Please, take me!!!" My Lord smirks and with one, powerful thrust, he is inside me.

I cry at the sudden pain coursing through my body, and I jerk up against my bonds, causing them to dig deeper into my already bruised skin. The cruel 'collar' snaps my head back and he does not move, but his eyes are closed as if he is revelling in my cries and pain. My wrists clench into fists and my legs try to wrap round his waist, and he slowly unties them, allowing me to pull him in deeper. He grins and begins to pound into me, in and out, faster, faster. My head is thrashing violently on the pillows, the rope chocking me even more. He leans onto my body so that our faces are mere millimetres apart. He grabs my chin in an iron-like grip and forces me to look at him. As he slams into me, he keeps saying, "I love you, beautiful." Over and over, it is a twisted tradition that he has never once broken in I don't know how many months. As he nears his release, he grasps my own arousal and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts, this makes tears come to my eyes as he whispers harshly into my ear, "Do not cum yet my pretty, trapped butterfly." I whimper as I tell myself to hold on.

My eyes are clenched shut, which must have displeased him, as he brings his free hand up and slaps me on my cheek. I cry and open my eyes, bloodshot and weeping. This only makes him laugh and he brings his face in front of my own. "You are mine. Say it." I swallow, and struggle not to close my eyes,

"I… I am y-yours." I say shakily. He smirks and moves slightly to attack my neck.

He has no tenderness as he bites my skin, not caring if he draws blood. I writhe and plead under him, but it only seems to arouse him more, he stops assaulting my now bleeding and bruised neck, and brings my mouth to his in ye another dominant kiss. He wraps his tongue round mine as if trying to halt its blood flow, before biting my bottom lip sharply, splitting the skin, filling both our mouths with the coppery taste of blood. He pulls away at that point to savour the torment he had done this night, and he pumps my weeping arousal once more, as he still hammers into me.

He speeds up his thrusts, and he sits back up, placing a hand on my hips to hold me still. "Say it." He orders.

This was new to me; I didn't know what to say. I apparently thought for too long, as he reached for my 'collar' and tightened it. "Say your Master's name." I gasp, never before has he told me to do such a thing. I had no choice; I had to do what he asked, despite any feelings I may have. Just before he released into me, I cried out,

"Lord Sima Yi!!!" And he moaned as he emptied his seed deep inside.

"Cum for me, my fallen angel." And I cry as I do as he commands, before falling back onto the covers, panting and still hurting from the bonds o my wrists and neck.

When he finally withdraws he has an insane grin on his face, saying that I wasn't yet done. "Hmmm you were to submissive… You will need to be taught again." I sign shakily I nod my head, I must accept whatever My lord gives… It is my duty to… my honour.


	2. Waking up

Hiya, I know this took a while to come, but I decided to not make this a one-shot! (Did that make sense?) I decided to carry on in He's POV, tell me in a review if you'd like normal POV, ok? Also, Jiang Wei is still in Wei. Anyhow, I'm grateful to my two reviewers and they're the reason this story's continuing, so, on we go!

**Chapter 2 – Waking up.**

I wince as I hear a bird chirping outside a window, it's soft notes seeming like heavy bangs inside my weary head. I know that I am awake, and yet I cannot bring myself to open my eyes, as I am exhausted from last night's… activities. I turn my head and unknowingly face a beam of sunlight, forcing me to awake. I open my eyes to find that my wrists and neck are still securely bound to the bed, I cringe as I move my head to look at my legs, the rope digging into my neck again, and I clench my teeth as I lay back. I look at my arms and see dried blood on the ropes and on the bed below the bonds, it pains me to think of what my wrists and neck look like. It is only then that I notice the absence of My Lord, he must have gone to some meeting or other with Lord Cao Cao, I sigh inwardly, knowing that he will not be back for a while. I close my eyes in a vain attempt to fall back into my none-to-peaceful sleep.

Apparently, I must have fallen asleep however, as I feel myself been woken by the sudden tightening of my collar my eyes shoot open and I gasp for air, meeting the gaze of My Lord who is staring into my watery eyes, that sadistic smile playing on his face. As I border on unconscious the collar is suddenly released from the headboard, and, having jerked it up when the collar was tightened, my head falls back to the pillows as though lifeless, and for all the good I am… it may as well be. I then feel my wrists being freed from their bonds, but as I move to assess the damage, My Lord speaks, "Stop." I swallow and lay my hands back on the covers so that I am in the shape of a cross. He sniggers at the swiftness of my obedience and says, "Sit up butterfly." I do so, though not looking at his face, "Look t me." I gulp and raise my eyes to his, and I immediately look down again as they are filled with so much iciness and malice that it terrifies me to hold his gaze. He growls and pulls the rope connected to my collar, tugging my head back with a sharp cry from my throat, "When I give you orders, they are to be followed immediately, do you understand?" I swallow hard and my breathing increases, I have upset him and the day has barely begun… not a good idea.

"Y… Yes Master. I say, ad with contempt he gathers some of my hair and pulls me out of the bed by it, making me cry again though I do not dare struggle. He throws me into a messy heap on the cold floor of his quarters.

"Stand." I try my best to comply, but my legs simply will not support my weight and I whimper as I fall to the ground again. I can feel the annoyance radiating off him as I struggle to obey his simple command, eventually he seems to accept that I cannot stand and he hoists me to my feet, pushing me against the wall so that I cannot fall or move. His entire body is pressed against mine, and though I am scared, I feel a tingle spread through my body at the close proximity. He grins and rubs his thigh in between my legs making me groan and causing me to harden slightly. He then kisses me on my forehead in an almost loving way… almost. He then bites my neck, drawing blood, which he laps at hungrily and I harden even more. Suddenly, he draws back, holding me against the wall with outstretched arms before saying, "You are to be dressed and looking as you always do in five minutes, if you are not acceptable, you will be punished." With that he leaves, and I slide to the floor, my newly acquired arousal evident in my horrid appearance. I somehow manage to hoist myself up using a cabinet as leverage and I look for suitable attire for the day. I know that I must be quick, and also that I need to appear as my usual 'eccentric self' as Cao Cao calls it. Considering the amount of time I have, I grab some bright purple and blue tight pants along with my orange armour plate (you know like from dw3?) It was easy fitting the plate, but it was hard to manipulate the trousers to fit over my swollen ankles, just as I tied my hair up in a somewhat scruffier ponytail than normal My Lord comes back in. He appears to be pleased that I am ready, but then, what do know I of his true feelings? "Come." He beckons me over and he expects me to walk properly, with elegance and poise, I truly do try my best, yet I cannot be my usual self, despite there being many nights like the previous one. I sigh thinking that I am becoming too weak, and My Lord catches the noise and before we are on the corridor he slams me against the wall, hand over my mouth to stifle my cry, "I do not care if you are in pain, it was your choice to do this, and if anyone becomes suspicious of me, last night's pain will be nothing."

Those words coursed through me like poison, he was right, it was my choice. But what was worse, even worse than the threat was _I do not care_. True, I never felt 'loved' but I always believed that he had some care for me… I was wrong.

But then, what do I know of his feelings?

OMG! Soooo much angst! I swear it WILL brighten up, Jiang Wei will make an appearance! WOO! Please review!


	3. Unseen

I always forget to do these things! Ehem - Disclaimer: If I owned dynasty warriors, He would be wrapped in pink fluffy paper and be in my bedroom looks round nope, don't see him! Anyway, here is chapter three!

_Blahblahblahblahblahblah_ – thoughts.

**Unseen.**

I shook my head to clear away all thoughts of the previous night… or try to, and follow My Lord out of the bedroom. As I begin to walk along the corridor, he grips my arm tightly and with his other arm turns my head sharply to meet his,

"You are showing too much of yourself." He hisses, tracing a long finger up my bare arm to the start of my armour, "Cover yourself more or I may start to wonder how loyal to me you are…" He trails off, narrowing his eyes, he releases my face and I bow,

"My apologises, Master, I shall change." I hurry back into the room and upon finding nothing in the cupboards, I am forced to wear the tight purple shirt from yesterday. It sticks to my body with sweat and the smell of blood and sex lingers slightly, however, it covers my arms, which is a good thing, as it will save me the trouble of explaining my newest array of scars.

When I return he is waiting outside, tapping his foot, an impatient look on his face, I suppose this day will keep getting worse… apparently I must have stopped walking as he makes a low growling noise in his throat, one that I have learned to associate with pain, and grasps my arm hard, pulling me along the corridor until we meet other people in the castle. At that moment he releases me and speaks quite normally, "Well, He, I expect to see to again tonight to discuss the plans for the defence of Jie Ting." I bow low and answer, a little shakily but hopefully normal enough;

"Of course Lord Sima Yi… I will be there…" He smirks at me before turning and walking away. It never ceases to amaze me how he can transform from the high and noble strategist of Wei, to the sadistic master only I can see; I suppose that is another thing that attracted me to him in the first place, his ability to deceive.

I take a long steadying breath decide to visit the gardens outside, to allow myself a taste of pure naturalistic beauty and peace… however brief it may be. On my way however, I am stopped by a familiar voice behind me; "He…" It is a soft utterance of my name, one that I receive from only one person;

"Ah, Jiang Wei," I say turning, putting on my usual façade, "How nice to see you." He narrows his eyes before asking,

"How are you He?" I raise a delicate eyebrow, _hmmm; these could be dangerous waters…_

"Fine, Wei… Why do you ask?" He makes a disapproving noise and he steps closer to me,

"He… What are you hiding?" _Yes indeed, very dangerous._

"Wei, we have been through this, so please, stop asking." I am getting a little worried now; does he suspect… does he **know**? He steps closer still, too close and I take a step back.

"Do not tell me nothing is wrong He, you barely eat or drink anymore, you hardly talk to anyone, and-" He steps forward again, and again I step back, "-You don't let anyone near you… please…" His voice was so strong and confidant, but suddenly it changed into real pleading, "Please tell me what's wrong." I gulp and twist my hair nervously, _Why is he being this way… surely he could not know…_

"Wei… If anything was wrong, you would be the first to know." I stated that simply and without question, though just to be sure I add, "You are a true friend, but if you'll excuse me, I wish to go outside." I turned away from him and began to walk away when he suddenly grasps my arm, unknowingly gripping one of my newer wounds, making me flinch, but luckily he doesn't seem to notice.

"He, I know you are hiding something… and I also know it is something to do with Sima Yi." At the mention of my Master's name I pull my arm from his grasp and walk quickly along the corridor, he continues to follow me however, "You see? He, you only speak to him, and whenever you two are alone together you come out looking worse than ever, you act nervous round him, though you try to cover it up I still notice, He." I don't react to anything he says, I just continue to walk, getting faster and faster, "He... He!" Once again he grabs my arm, harder, making me visibly wince, "What's wrong with your arm…?" I am breathing heavily now, I am in trouble now, and will be later if… when my Master finds out I have aroused this suspicion.

"It is… an old wound you just… agitated, nothing more, now… please…" My voice is pathetic and pleading, "Let me go." He shakes his head but loosens his grip enough to let me slip out of his hand and hurry along the remainder of the hall and disappear outside.

(We're gonna leave He for a bit and go to Wei's POV)

I can do nothing but stare at his retreating back, worried for him and angry at him… he tells me nothing, even though we have been fiends since we were children, I wish there was someway I could help. I sigh and turn to the main hall where I am called by Lady Zhen Ji. I smile at he and walk to sit beside her, gratefully accepting the drink offered. "So, Wei, how are you this morning?" She asks lightly, I give her a small smile and say,

"As good as ever thank you My Lady, and yourself?" She cocked her head to one side and replied,

"Not bad, considering my husband is absent again…" She trails off as I star at the rippling red surface of my wine, I think about He and… Yi. "Wei, what are you thinking about?" Ji inquires, studying me closely,

"Oh, just… things." I finish lamely, she chuckles then says,

"What? Did you loose a fight in training?" I give her a confused look and she nods to my hand, I look and find a line of blood across my palm, I am shocked but restrain my alarm,

"Why thank you for reminding me." I mutter, faking a pout. She laughs and it is then that I notice Yi entering the room; I stare at him until he turns suddenly to lock his eyes with mine. I glare as much as I can, receiving only an amused look in return before he looks away again, taking his seat next to Cao Cao. I stand, "My apologies, but I have to go." Ji rolled her eyes muttering something about men and their pride before waving her hand and I hurriedly walk away.

As soon as I am out of the door and look and my hand again, I wipe the blood to discover no cut underneath, it is only then realise that I grasped He earlier and he seemed hut when I did. I close my eyes and stare at the ceiling, "He…"

(Back to the butterfly's POV.)

My feet have taken me to the pond, where I collapse onto the bench, my face n my hands, _Surely he does not know me that well… even Cao Pi cannot tell… I must be more careful…_ A sudden stab of pain brings me back to my surroundings, I look and my sleeved arm, the cloth already marred is stained with blood that is still seeping from a wound my Master inflicted with one of his many daggers. I turn quickly to see if anyone is watching before removing my arm from the sleeve and looking at the scratch. It was worse than I had thought. The cut was not too deep, but there was copious amounts of blood oozing from it, and walking around with a bloody arm would surely attract superstition, I gasp when I realise some may have smeared onto Wei's hand, I begin to feel sick at the thought of what Wei would do if he found out, he would kill Yi….. Or die trying, and… what would he think of me? His childhood friend being a servant, no, a slave to a sadistic strategist… no, he can NEVER know, he can NEVER understand.

I dig in my small pockets and find a small bandage, which has been a necessary item to carry now; I wrap it tightly round the cut and carefully pull over the sleeve, relieved that there is only a small bump in the fabric. It is then I hear a voice; "Lord Zhang He!" I quickly regain my composure and scramble up a nearby peach blossom tree to sit on the branch, as I would… normally do. I glance down and see a servant girl looking up. "Lord Zhang He," She bowed as I jumped of the tree's limb, hissing at the jolt of pain the landing caused, "Lord Sima Yi has requested your presence, he said to come to his office and 'be prepared'." I could see the last part was confusing to her but I smiled and waved her away, my smile fading as soon as she hurried away. What if My Lord knew of Wei's suspicions? What if he was displeased with me even more? What if he throws me out and leaves me? My breathing increases as my feet take me along the familiar route to my Master's chamber. As I stop at the large oaken door I take in one large gulp of air before knocking n the wooden surface.

"Enter." The silky soft tone of My Lord's voice is both music and venom to my ears; I check my composure once more before opening the door.

OoOoOoO the suspense, the drama, the romance! He he he, this is quite a long chapter if you look at the previous ones isn't it? Meh, I'm really getting into this story and have more ideas! I hope you guys like it too. Oh and to readers of my other fic, Lord or Lover, that will be updated soon ok?


	4. Suspicion

I don't think this was a very long wait… Was it? I hope not… anyway, here is chappie 4! This maybe rated M… not sure yet.

**Suspicion.**

The door creaks loudly as I open it slowly, the constant screech makes me wince, and as I step through the threshold I close the door quickly behind me and I turn to face my Master before sinking into a deep bow. I stay in that position for a while until he tells me otherwise, he finally speaks; "You may rise." I do so quickly, wondering why he summoned me here so early in the day, it was strange of him to do so, normally he summons me before the sun sets, to ensure we have time for our… activities, but it is too early now I am sure. Even when I am standing straight, I keep my gaze lower than his, I can almost feel his eyes burning into me, scrutinising my every feature, suddenly he speaks again. "Sit." His tone is sharp and to the point, as always, but then, why do I feel so uneasy? I turn my gaze to a wooden chair opposite My Lord, on the opposite side of a large table covered by a map and I hurry to obey sitting on the hard seat.

There is silence for a while before once again, he breaks it, "Look at me He." I swallow and slowly lift my head up, breathing hard, no matter how hard I try to hold his icy gaze, I cannot and immediately drop my eyes, I know instantly that I made a mistake. I hear him make a low growl from the back of his throat and I force myself to stare into his deep almost-black eyes, he sneers at the look of nervousness and fear I must have on my face. He leans forward on the table, placing his elbows on the map, his fingertips together and his face only a little away from mine. "I met Jiang Wei in the hall." I don't think a single sentence has ever terrified me so much, my eyes widen and he sees. He leans closer, his cold eyes still holding my fear-filled ones; our faces are now mere inches apart, and despite my fear, I feel my breathing quicken at the close proximity. "Tell me He, why would one so young and innocent-" He grins at me as he speaks that word "-choose to glare at me as I walked by, hmmm?" I know b the fake cheery tone that he is very angry. I say nothing, apparently, I was meant to answer as he grasps the collar of my top and pulls me forwards so that our noses touch, "I asked you a question whore, and you will answer." He hisses through clenched teeth, and he pushes me back into the chair. I gulp and speak,

"I… I do not know why… why he would do such a thing…" I don't know why I said that. I just lied to my Master, what would he do if he realised? He sighs heavily and stands, I follow quickly, never should I be seated when he is not, that was one of my first lessons.

"Tut tut He…" He says, he beckons me over to him, and I am both terrified and excited at once, when I get close enough he grasps both my arms and slams me against the wall, pressing his whole body against mine with a familiarity I both hate and crave. One hand moves to push my chest hard against the stone wall to the point of me finding it hard to breath, while the other creates a bruising hold on my chin, forcing me to look at him, my arms are limp at my sides. "I never thought you would lie to me butterfly, I thought that was an obvious rule… apparently not." Suddenly, the hand on my stomach rips the sleeve of my shirt and reviles the bandage round the cut, he tears that off too, making me wince, and his eyes flicker as he sees the flowing blood slowly oozing out of the wound, "Are you going to be a good butterfly and tell the truth, or are you going to misbehave?" He digs fingers into the cut and causes a pain to shoot through my arm, making me cry out, and a single tear escapes from my eyes. He narrows his eyes, "Careful wouldn't want anyone to hear would we?" He pauses and smiles in a most seductive way that makes me shudder despite my position, he then begins to suck on his fingers that are coated with my life essence, and I cant help but moan. She smirks at how easily I fall into his traps, and asks me again, "So, why would dear Wei choose to glare at me?" I gulp as his hand returns to my stomach, pushing it again.

"B-because he… he suspects that... something is… something is wrong... and that it… it involves you… I am sorry Master, I-" I am stopped by a hard blow to the side of my head and I fall to the ground. I look up to see my Master holding his fan stroking the feathers delicately,

"So, you have aroused suspicion about my name? I confess myself displeased with you He…" He kneels down, pulling my face up by the hair, "What did Wei say to you?" I am shaking now, but I have to answer.

"He said… he knew something was… wrong between us… that I've been… behaving different, and that he…" I trail off, much to My Lords annoyance, he tugs my hair and I stifle the cry my biting my lip, and I feel the skin break. "… That he… cares for me." My Lord grins broadly and laughs,

"He cares for you does he? Maybe he actually… _loves_ you." He knows how to play me, and despite my best efforts to give no reaction, I shuffle a little as he speaks, he laughs again, "He does not know." He suddenly releases my hair, and my head hits the ground with a thud making me see stars, while I am recovering from the blow, he hoists me to my feet and presses me to the wall again, "He has his suspicions, but even he could not know about this." He pushes his lips to mine and I immediately let him tongue slide into my mouth. He tastes the blood that had filled my mouth when I bite my lip, and the puts a hand behind my head, pushing me closer to him. His other hand holds his fan and he uses his magic to cut my top, and also a line down my skin that bleeds. The garment falls to the floor and I hear the fan hit the floor as his now free hand runs a finger don the slash and spreads the blood round my torso. He then pulls away to look at his piece of art. My eyes are half closed and my throat is sore from My Lord's marsh hold. He licks his lips and says, "If he ever found out about us, I wonder what he'd say or do…" His mouth moves lower to bite my neck, tugging on the skin, drawing yet more blood that he laps up hungrily, making me moan as his tongue slides over my skin, and I let out a low whine when he stops to say; "I can just see his horrified face…" I was going to say something but any words that had formed on my lips came out as meaningless cries and groans as My Lord licks the cut on my stomach from below my bellybutton to my shoulder, and I shiver when he attacks my ear, nipping the lobe and licking the underside in a most suggestive way, and I can feel him smile against my skin as he feels my arousal through out clothes, he pulls back to stare at my pain and passion filled face. "Do you think he would hate you my little slave? Knowing that you belong to the very man he detests?" I whimper as he slowly, very slowly moves his hands to the hem of my leggings, growing ever tighter, "I asked you a question butterfly, I expect an answer." His tone has turned from mocking to a menacing growl and I gasp,

"Y-Yes Master!" My Lord nods and quickly pushes my trousers down where they hang round my ankles, the cold air makes me arch my back, pressing my bloodied chest against My lord's, he sneers at my pitiful display and he grasps my manhood in a hard grasp making me cry out. Loudly. I have said before that he relishes in my cries, so he squeezes harder, I am leaning fully on his chest, my head resting on his shoulder, completely under his control, as I have always been. He whispers in my ear,

"Yes he would hate you, you are mine, a common whore for my personal use, tell me, tell me what you are." I positively scream as he begins to viciously pull and stroke my now weeping member, and I grant his wish,

"I… I am y-yours! A... comm… common whore… for you… only for you… I-I am YOURS!" My final word comes out as a cry that I am sure the entire castle would hear, as I cum in my Master's hand. I slump heavily against My Lord who is apparently tired of supporting me and throws me onto the table. I am exhausted yet I have not yet pleasured him, my wok in unfinished; he climbs on the table over me and moves to claim my lips once more when there is a knock at the door.

CLIFF HANGER! Tee hee, you can probably guess who's at the door, but you never know! Please review! Pleeeeaaase!


	5. Too close for comfort

Sorry about the long wait, but I have maths coursework to do, English, drama AND geography! Scholl's so mean, Grrrrrr… Anyways, chapter 4 is here!

**Too close for comfort.**

I gasp as the knocks echo through the sudden silence that fell upon me and My Lord, whose eyes widen for a brief moment before his sadistic sneer is back in place. To my surprise he ignores the door and takes advantage of my open mouth to steal another kiss, his hands moving to tangle themselves in my pitch hair. Despite my misgivings on the door my eyes slip closed and I moan, despite knowing there is someone barely metres away. As soon as I do, the knock comes again, but louder and in greater numbers.

Both out heads snap to the oak wood, which earns me a hard slap on the face telling me to return my gaze to the ceiling. My Lord growls in an animalistic fashion and stands off the desk, allowing me to breathe. "Stay." He commands and I don't move an inch as he straightens his robes and moves to the door. As his hand closes round the knob he looks back at me and whispers icily, "Do not make one sound, do NOT be seen." I gulp, still not moving other than to nod. He sneers before opening the door.

Though I cannot see who is there, I can sense his presence, and my breathing increase when my suspicions are confirmed. "Ahh, Jiang Wei, what a pleasure." My Lord greets in a false bright tone, I hear shuffling footsteps and then his voice,

"Sima Yi." There is a slight pause and I briefly see a flash of a blue-green clad arm through the gap between My Lord and the door. "I was wondering if you had seen He recently, only I wish to speak with him about something," My Master leans back as though thinking, but he gives me a glare that I know all too well.

"Hmm, I have not seen him since this morning, your reason must be rather important if you choose to disturb me while I am… working." I can hear the grin in his voice at the last word.

_Work… of course I am work, what did I expect I was? Wei must be careful, else- _My thoughts are stopped when I her Wei's voice again, this time full of suspicion and distrust;

"Tell me, why do you have blood on your mouth?" I gasp rather loudly and clap a hand to my mouth. I look toward the door and see Wei edging further toward the gap I am gazing through.

"My, my, for a supposedly talented young officer, you are too focused on blood and the barbaric aspects of war. This-" I see him wipe at his face and briskly lick his finger, "-Is nothing but red wine. I suggest you think through your questions before asking them." There is a deadly silence, and My Lord seems to notice how close he is getting to looking into the room as he says, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to work." He begins to close the door but it is stopped by Wei's foot.

"Please, Lord Sima Yi, allow me to apologise for my bluntness and rudeness. May I come in?" I bite my lip and I see My Master's eyes glitter slightly, and I know he will say yes. Moving as quietly as I can, I quickly get off the table and hurry into another room that just happens to be My Lord's bedroom. As soon as I was hidden I hear them enter and take their seats, and I do nothing other than to stay completely still and silent.

WEI'S POV

I am only half listening to Yi's explanation of some tactic or strategy, as I am focused on looking round, to find anything at all to confirm… anything. When I look down, I see a tiny strip of dark purple cloth, and my fists clench under the table, _I knew it, He's been lying to me… how could he? _I continuegazing round the room and I spot a small trickle of blood running slowly down a wall, at this I can't help but let out a growl, which seemed to be heard by my… ally? "Hmmmm, something troubling you?" I snap my head to face him, and I see his eyes flit to the wall and back at me, him smile broadening, _The basted, he was hoping I would say something, well I will not give him that satisfaction!_

"No Lord Sima Yi, I was just… examining the map and got caught up in my thoughts." He narrows his eyes slightly and I wince a little at the venom in them.

"Of course, well, I have enjoyed our little chat Jiang Wei, hopefully-" He stops suddenly, and I don't know why, but he glances behind him and his glare becomes positively insane.

HE'S POV

Oh God, how could I do something as stupid as that!? That way he looked at me, I thought he would kill me then. I leaned over to bandage my arm again, and I knocked the door. The creak that followed seemed so loud and to last so long… I caught My Lord's eyes and I was terrified, but I don't think Wei heard or saw. I shrink back behind the wall, to listen again. "-Hopefully we can have another, but know I must ask that you go." I hear My Master stand closely followed by Wei, then,

"Why the abrupt exit, Lord Sima Yi?" I wince, _Why cant he just go? He'll get hurt…_

"Because I remember I have some unfinished business to attend to." I can sense him walking towards the door that hides me, and I know I am that "unfinished business."

"It must be very important." I hear My Lord stop and I see his face not looking at Wei, he turns his head a little so that our eyes are locked;

"It is VERY important… and nothing to do with YOU." Wei sighs and I hear him walk towards the door,

"Very well, I shall leave." I hear the door open and close and My Master growls and drags me to my feet and slams me against the wall with so much force I feel my back may have broken and I cry out loudly.

"You will regret this day forever my little butterfly." He says with our noses touching, and I plead with him,

"Master, please… I am so sorry, I swear, I will do anything!" My Lord growls and throws me back into the main room and I wince as the back of my head strikes a corner of the desk. My Master kneels in front of me and cups my chin;

"You will be love." Suddenly his grip on my chin becomes hard and he brings his mouth to mine in such a soft way it scares me, and he doesn't hold it, but breaks away almost instantly. "He really does suspect doesn't he?" I am about to answer when he continues, "Well, maybe it would be interesting if he did find out you were mine."

WEI'S POV

I had gone from the room, but stayed just outside the door to see if I could hear anything, and what I just heard sent shivers down my spine. I heard He… pleading with Yi, and what he just said… what did he mean by 'mine'… no… surely not…

OoOoO MORE SUSPENSE Tee hee! Please review!!!


	6. Duelling with desires

Hullo, a quickish update for you, YEY! On to the yaoiness!

**Duelling with desires.**

It has been two days since My Lord and Wei's… discussion in his room, and also two days since I have seen the outside of my room. My Lord forbid me to leave my chambers unless I was summoned personally by him, of course that meant that I would go without food, drink and other pleasantries, but after my foolishness what right do I have to disobey? Wei is already suspicious enough, however, and I think this a bold move on My Master's part; surely he would notice my absence for two days… well, apparently not as I have no visits from Wei, My Lord or anyone. I can only guess that Wei is out in battle.

My stomach groans from lack of substance, but I force down the urge to find some food source, I am already in enough trouble as it is. I take a slow, steadying breath and walk out onto my balcony overlooking the courtyard and main entrance to the castle. I allow my body to slide down one of the large wood posts supporting the structure, and I bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms round them and rest my head back on the support. It is only then I realise how tired I am, mainly because I have slept very little in my two days of confinement, and I shudder at the memory of what happened last time My Lord discovered I hadn't been sleeping when he hadn't ordered it. With that thought in mind I feel myself falling into a welcome slumber.

I am standing in the middle of a large crystal lake; there is no sound or movement. The moon is full and casts a silver shadow about everything and my eyes slip closed as I feel a relaxing soft breeze brush my raven strands across my face. I then feel light touches across my back and hands trailing up and down my sides. I moan quietly in approval and lean back into those touches, my eyes still closed. I hear a soft chuckle from behind me then I gasp a little as a wet mouth slowly kisses my shoulders. I feel the presence move to face me, and that same mouth touches my lips ever so lightly and they open a little allowing a probing tongue to enter and perform a sensual dance with y own before vanishing suddenly. I groan in disappointment and mutter "M… Master… please…" There is another chuckle and a soft voice answers,

"'Master' what do you mean He?" My eyes open slowly and I see bright emerald eyes-

"Wei!" I wake with a start and glance round feverously as if suspecting him to be there. My quick breathing slows as I realise it was in my mind, then I panic again, I shouldn't be dreaming of Wei! What is wrong with me? I squeeze my eyes shut only to see the green eyes staring at me with a mixture of confusion and… love. My eyes snap open and then the sound of horses and men reach my ears and I stand to see the large doors being opened, and a portion of our army enter the castle. I unconsciously scan the mass of blue and brown until my eyes spot a man riding a large black horse at the front of the column. "Wei…" I mutter. I wonder if somehow he heard as he turns to glance at me and our eyes meet for a brief moment before I tear mine away and hurry into my room.

I fall facedown onto my purple silk sheets, gripping my hair with my hands. It is then that I realise; I have no idea what I'm doing. I follow My Master because I love him, because I need him, the pain he brings… I need it. But I also share a bond with Wei because I lo-care about him. I don't know what I'm doing. I am like a child. Before I realise it, I am crying into the sheets, the tears staining the sheets. I manage to stop myself just in time, as there is a quiet knock at door, so soft I almost missed it. I take a shuddering breath and walk to the door, "Who is it?" I ask, and I wince as my voice comes out quieter than my usual tone, and I bute my lip when the answer comes,

"He, you know it is, can I come in?" I open the door only slightly and put on the best smile I can muster,

"Lord Jiang Wei, you have just got back, shouldn't you be reporting to Lord Cao Cao?" He looks a little disappointed, maybe because I didn't let him in,

"Dun is taking care of everything, it was only a border skirmish with Wu after all." I nod lamely and open the door fully allowing my entry. He smiles at me and walks in. I am very nervous but refuse to let it show as I indicate a chair where he sits and I take a seat opposite,

"Wine?" I ask, he nods so I pour two glasses and set them on the table separating us.

"Here's to a good victory." He says raising his glass, I smile and do the same, taking a small sip. We sit in silence for a little wile before he breaks it, "I noticed you watching me from your balcony." My eyes widen but I manage to think of a story,

"I apologise I offended you, but I was making sure all our generals were unharmed." I think I saw his face drop a little,

"No offence was taken, He… you really shouldn't apologise so much…" He trails off, looking at me closely, "… you've been doing it a lot lately." I smile sadly,

"I've been doing a lot of things wrong lately." As soon as I say that I realise the gravity of it, and I bite my lip. Wei puts his glass on the table,

"What do you mean He?" I sigh and attempt to look amused,

"Wei, we have been through this many times, we have been friends for many years, and-"

"So why do you lie to me now?" I gasp as he interrupts now, and I can't speak. 'Lie'… I never thought that a word could hit me so hard. "If you care about me the way you say… why do you not trust me too?" I shake my head and stand, surprising him; I walk quickly to the bed and sit, facing away from him,

"I trust you Wei… of course I do." I hear him stand also and I feel the bed shift as he sits behind me, memories of the dream come back and I shudder,

"But…" I hear hurt in his voice and I feel my resistance faltering, and also my loyalty to My Master… My Master! I gasp and almost run to the opposite side of the room,

"But…" I falter as I look into his startled face, and I imagine what I must look like, "Some things are… personal."

"Personal?" He stands and walks up to me and to my shock and horror I do not move away. "He... tell me what is going on with Sim-"

"Please…" my plea comes out as a sob and I feel tears gather at my eyes, "Please stop coming so close… if you do… I…" I look up to face him, "I wont be able to move away." I slowly walk over and sink back onto the bed, "And I don't want you to get hurt." He hurries over and sits next to me, clasping my hands in his own. I try to pull them back but he holds firm.

"Please tell me He… at the least, let me help you." I turn to face him, tears finally falling down my cheeks,

"I cant Wei… please… go."

"I cant He." At that moment I am back in the lake, and at that moment his lips touch mine. I allow my eyes to slip closed and I moan as he runs his tongue along my lips, and I allow him entry, our tongues blend in a passionate dance, I am enjoying every sensation, yet I find the strength to lift my arms and push him away. I am gasping and I stand and back away from him,

"Don't do this to me Wei." I beg, He stands, but does not move closer,

"Don't do what? He… we shared something hen… was it… did it mean nothing." I shake my head

"No... of course it did, but…"

"He, speak to me, tell me what is wrong." His voice is trembling, "I want to help you but I cant if you keep evading me, tell me-" I crack and I shout at him,

"MY LORD WOULD KILL US IF I TOLD YOU!!" My eyes widen and I gasp n utter horror and clap my hands to my mouth.

"'My Lord' He, what-" Without thinking, I run from the room, passing many shocked people until I finally stop. I am in the now deserted courtyard and I collapse to the ground, sobbing,

"What have I done, I have destroyed the only true friend I have had, and I have disobeyed My Master again… I cannot do anything right…" I suddenly hear an icy laugh echoing round the square, and I whimper as I feel the brush of a robe swipe at my back,

"Tut tut He… what have you been doing?"

"M-Master, I apologise, I am a failure… I will do anything to make this up to you… ANYTHING!" He laughs again and bends down,

"He is watching us you know…" I gulp and look into My Lord's glinting eyes, "Let us show him who you belong to. Up." He issues the command and I follow it, shaking and he pushes against me and bring sour lips together in a kiss made to dominate. His tongue pushes into my mouth and draws out mine, biting and drawing blood into our mouths.

Even now, even after all these events I remain his, and I moan and clutch at his robes as my knees begin to give way, he finally pulls away to look me over, "That's it… give yourself to me…" My eyes are only half open and his hand grasps my chin and turns it to the side enabling him to bite at my neck, leaving more marks, and I write and gasp at is expert mouth. Suddenly, it all stops and he pulls away, "You will go to my chambers and I will follow you soon." I nod

"Yes Master." My voice carries up to my balcony, and I do not know if My Lord was bluffing, so I move towards My Lord's room.

SIMA YI'S POV

I smirk as my little whore leaves and I turn to face the balcony where I can see Jiang Wei watching mw with a furious expression. Hmmm, if he tries to kill me, it would be very entertaining afternoon. I grin t him and follow my butterfly to my room, not before sending the foolish boy a message; "You interrupt me again, and I will kill you, but only after I kill my 'love'" What a foolish word, "-in front of your eyes." I did not wait to see his reaction; I have much better uses of my time…

WOOOW Holly crap that was long and soooo serious… hope you review, and the next chapter WILL be M…… if you review of course ;-)


	7. Order

Loooooooooong wait again, but I'll make it up to you (hopefully) Lemony scene here so please forgive me!

**Orders.**

I practically ran to My Lord's room, trying to ignore the strange looks I received. I pulled open the large oak door, stepped inside and closed the door quickly and quietly. I walked round the large table in the dark office and sat on the edge of the wooden seat opposite the door, staring ant my feet, they were twitching just like my whole body, I was terrified. More so than I have ever been in my life, not even when I first entered My Lord's private quarters to fulfil his… needs. I have no idea what My Lord will do to me, I am scared, and yet there is always that part of me that is excited at the promise of pain and humiliation… the part that ensures I will always be his. My eyes close and I try to make my breath return to normal, My Lord will be most displeased if I am to shaken to perform my services correctly, and I do not wish to provoke any more of his anger. Once my breathing has calmed somewhat I open my eyes and they are drawn to a canvas ion the wall, depicting a large crystal blue lake surrounded by gently swaying trees and bathed in moonlight. Wei… My feelings for him are even more complex that thee ones for My Master, I may even love-NO! I shake my head hard from side to side, I will not think such things, My Lord will know if I am keeping secrets from him, and he has ways of getting information from me. Still, my eyes refuse to move from the peaceful scene in silk, and I cannot help but wonder what it would be like if my dream became reality. No sooner had I thought that the door opened and my eyes shot to the floor.

There was silence apart from the door closing and the slow footsteps of My Lord getting closer, until he was standing in front of me, I can see his robe, and I don't want to see anymore, however, "Look at me He." The voice was so calm, so natural that I became even more scared, my eyes trailed slowly upwards until I reached almost black orbs that stared down at me as a tiger would look at a mouse. "You disappoint me." My hands are clasped on my knees and they begin to shake uncontrollably, why is he speaking so calmly? Why has he not acted yet? He begins to walk round me, talking while he does so; "I give you a home in this large castle, I give you food and water, I give you protection from those who would seek to take advantage of you," I hear him snigger at that, "I give you the deepest pleasure you have ever experienced, and yet-" he stops in front of me, leaning down and gripping my chin, forcing me to look at him, "You are ungrateful," He leans closer still, and it is an effort to not move back, "You disobey my orders," His thumb began trailing over my cheek, and as he leaned forward more, I did move back, and his eyes glinted as if he had just won a battle, "And you dare to feel for another." I gasp, he knows! How!? He grasps my chin harder and smashes his lips against mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, bringing mine into play, pulling it into his cavern, and biting it harshly, breaking the skin and causing the taste of blood to fill our mouths, I am still frightened, and I still moan at the blissful pain that I feel, and only when I have no breath left in my lungs does My lord pull away, licking the blood off his lips. I can feel blood falling down my chin and dripping onto my clothes, but I do not move and I stare straight ahead. "He, stand and turn around." I do so shakily, slowly standing and turning so that he faces my back, I fell him run his fingers through my raven strands, and suddenly he grips it and pulls me backward so that our bodies are pressed together, and continues to pull so that my head is bent back over his right shoulder, my mouth open, gasping for breath. My Lord moves his face to my left and licks my ear lobe, causing a shudder to shoot through my body, and I arch my back, pressing into him, he chuckles and begins to bite and nip my ear, then moves to my neck, creating purple marks on my skin to further prove his ownership, and he does this, he speaks to me, "You do not realise how lucky you are." He reaches round and slips off my shirt, pausing only to pull it over my head, his hands move to my nipples where they twist them viciously, making my grasp his arms with my hands to stop myself falling, "I give you everything, yet…" He removes his hands and pushes down my trousers, reviling my hard arousal, the sudden rush of cool air making me buck upward, and his hands trail slowly down my chest, "You do not appreciate the things I offer." He brushes my length with both hands before removing them completely, spinning me round to face him, staring into my lidded eyes, "So I shall appreciate the things you offer." He releases my arms and I fall to the ground, narrowly missing the table. I lift myself to my knees and stare into his merciless eyes, "Well He?" he asks delicately, and I waste no time before moving closer and unfastening the front of his roes, before I pull them apart, I look up, asking for his permission. Which he grants and I part his robes, showing a bulge in the navy leggings, which I quickly remove, and I lick my lips before swallowing him whole.

I hear him gasp and moan as I lick and suck every inch of him, as I can suppress my gag reflex it leaves him free to use my mouth as he wishes, my hands move to cup his balls and I squeeze them gently, massaging them in time with my sucking. I hear him gasp and man at my ministrations, and I hope that he will forgive me if I do well. I then feel a coolness round my neck and then a click comes to my ears; a collar. I shudder at the cold and the tightness of the thing, before remembering my task. I suck him harder, and rub his sack more vigorously, trying to pleas him, when he grasps my arms and pushes them behind my back, where he ties them with his sash.

My arms ache at the lack of available movement, but I feel My Lord is close, and I prepare to swallow all he gives. With a low growl he grabs my hair and thrusts hard into my mouth, casing his essence to spill down my throat, and I let none escape.

I pull back slowly so that I release him with a pop and I lower my head to show submission, and he walks round me, tugging the chain connected to my collar, signalling I am to follow. I stand and walk behind him into the bedroom where he pushes me onto the bed on my stomach, pushing my arms above my head so that they stretch painfully, and he ties them to the top of the bed, my legs are already spread wide for him, do not wish him to tie them also, however my wishes mean nothing here, and they are bound as well. I hear the rustle of cloth and I know he has undressed fully. I feel his lie on top of me, and he twists my head so that I am facing sideways, into his eyes, he smiles at e in the way he would to an enemy he just ensnared and says, "I can give you another chance, just one more, to prove yourself to me." He releases my head and it flicks back to the pillows. "Do you think I should? Do you deserve it?" I do not know he means me to answer, so I say silent, until he tugs my collar, pulling my head up and bending my neck to much I cannot breath and I fear it will break, "I asked you a question, He, and you will answer." He spits in an icy voice. I gasp and splutter,

"N-No My lord, I do not… not a second chance…" He laughs and pulls harder, making me cry in pain, now I feel no pleasure, not even my masochistic personality can create pleasure from this.

"Well done He, you have proven you can prove yourself." He releases me and my head simply falls to the mattress, and I m gasping for breath. I feel him position himself at my entrance, and my eyes widen at his next words, "You are to kill Jiang Wei." With that he pushes into me with more force than I though possible, and I know that he has broken the skin, as I feel warm wetness seep down my thigh, and My Lord doesn't stop, he does not even pause, he thrusts in and out at a pace I cannot fathom, and I cry harder than I have done before, and I am screaming, pleading for him to stop, despite my knowing people will hear. I know he is getting pleasure from my cries, but I feel nothing but pain, and I find myself longing for this to end, and it is not long before he empties himself inside, groaning and gasping.

Eventually he pulls pout, and it is then I realise that I also released my essence on the covers though I cannot remember getting aroused in the first place; am I that much of a whore that I can become aroused by anything? I feel more blood and semen trickling out of me, yet I do not care, I hear My lord cleaning himself and putting on his clothes, yet I do not care, I hear him whisper "I will leave you for Wei to find." And I do care.

I must kill my best friend for My Lord… Can I do it?

I don't know how much time has passed since My Lord left, and I have been crying into the bed ever since, and when I hear the door open slowly, I expect his return, what I do not expect is a sharp gasp and Wei's voice; "He!!!!" I turn my head slowly to look at him, he is stark white and he hurries to untie my bonds and my collar, once he has done that he gathers me into his arms and lifts me gently, is he crying? I cannot tell, but he say "Don't worry… I'll look after you." I try to struggle, to tell him to put me back, however the pull of darkness was too strong, and I fell into unconsciousness.

Phew, some major plot development there! Please, please review, and I swear I will update quicker in the future!


	8. Slipping

… No excuses this time… SORRY all my yaoi fans!!! I super-swear to update EVERY week, and if I don't feel free to send me abusive e-mails, ok?

**Slipping.**

I knew I was awake, though I did not open my eyes. I couldn't bear to wake up with the knowledge that My Lord had ordered me to kill my best… friend.? I can feel that my wounds have been cleaned and many bandaged, _Strange… My Lord must want me clean for this night… _It was strange as never had My lord cleaned my injuries before, but I don't know anything about him other than how he is best pleased, so who am I to judge?

I could tell that my breathing was shaky and uneven, which came of no surprise considering recent events. What made me pause was the feeling of a pair of hands closed over my right. I finally decided to open my eyes and the soft orange glow of sunset met my gaze. After a moment I turned to see who was holding my hand and I had to stifle a gasp at seeing the sleeping form of Jiang Wei; sat on a chair beside me, his head laid on the edge of the bed and he was indeed, holding my hand.

I slowly sat up careful not to rouse him and I couldn't help but stare at his soft features, lit up by the Sun's glow. His emerald eyes hidden by closed eyelids, and a peaceful look on his face. Unconsciously my left hand was moving to touch his silky ebony hair, but I stopped myself as I remembered what I would eventually have to do. I sighed and slowly, carefully I eased my hand out of his grip and before getting out of the bed I realised was naked. Despite all I had been through, I could not help a slight blush creep onto my face, and I spotted my clothed folded neatly on a nearby chair. I slipped out of bed and hurriedly put on my garments before walking towards the door, trying not to make a sound, however, despite my efforts I must have made a mistake, as suddenly I heard movement from the bed and turned to see Wei slowly lifting his head up, and when he realised I wasn't there, he quickly stood and turned and I swallowed as he looked relieved to see me. "He…" His voice was barely above a whisper and there was sadness in his tone, "You should have told me." I bit my lip and turned to face the door that now seemed so very far away. I wanted to remain silent, but my traitorous tongue spoke,

"There… there was nothing you could have done…" I sounded so pathetic that even I winced, and I herd a sigh from behind,

"Yes there was He." Despite my better judgement I turned and shook my head, so that we were facing each other. "I would have stopped it… Stopped you getting so hurt." I gave him a sad smile and turned my gaze to the sunset through the window,

"No… My Lord would have killed you… you know that." Wei's eyes glittered and he said in a stronger voice,

"He isn't your 'Lord'…" Again, I shook my head, still staring out the window,

"If not he, then who?"

"You are your own Master, He." I flicked my eyes to look at him, and he was staring at me with such a pained expression that I couldn't look at him and I almost ran the few steps to the door, but when I placed a hand over the knob he pleaded, "Don't leave He." I screwed my eyes shut, and yet I did not open the door. "You are a butterfly, and butterflies should be free, not trapped in a cage." I tuned and was about to speak when I saw that he was sat on the bed looking at the floor, "When I saw you, I…I was so angry because… because I had let it happen."

"No. Never think that… I made my own choice-" He interrupted,

"And I should have stopped you making that choice-" I knew he did not mean that; he cared about me too much to stop me doing something I wanted to do. He turned to face me again and our eyes met, and I found that I couldn't move. He stood and began walking towards me, and I didn't step back. "-because I wanted you to make a different one." He stopped a few millimetres away from me, and I never realised that he was taller than me before. I knew what he wanted from me, and though I also knew that this was not My Lord… I couldn't help but wonder if he would take it, however; "Please He… don't make me watch him hurt you." I broke eye contact and looked to the side, my breathing was quicker than it had been and I was so close to giving into him, and yet…

"Then don't watch… Forget about me… about what you know I am." I felt a hand touch my cheek gently, and I couldn't help but flinch,

"He… I could never forget about you…" His hand moved to my chin and I let him slowly turn my face to look at him again, "Because I…" He took a steadying breath, "I love you too much." I gasped and my eyes began to tear, shaking my head. I stepped away from him and sat on the first thing I could, that happened to be the bed.

"You can't love me…" As a single tear leaked from my eye Wei hurried sit next to me,

"Why do you say that, He?" I looked at him, and incredulous look on my face,

"Why? Because I… I'm a lowly, common whore… used and used again, I have nothing to offer anyone other than My Lord so… so how can you love something like me?" Wei grasped my hands in his and I looked at him with teary eyes,

"Those aren't your words He… they are his." I close my eyes, he is right, but after so long of living like this… how can I think otherwise? "He… look at me." I gulp and do as he says, "You are not a whore, it pains me that you think of yourself that way… and you don't have to offer me anything…. Just… let me love you." I then realised that I could never kill him, because I knew then that I might love him.

"Wei… I…" I took a deep breath a nodded. Wei smiled. The first true smile I had ever seen, his green eyes sparkled and he squeezed my hands tightly,

"Thank you." Before I could reply, his mouth covered mine in a soft gentle kiss, and as my eyes slipped closed, I found myself slipping away from My Lord… and towards him.

WOO! Soooo? Good, bad? Let me know!! The next chapter will be M for yaoiness, and for the He and Yi fans don't worry, there will be more of them!! Ciao for now!


End file.
